real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Michel Temer
Michel Miguel Elias Temer Lulia, formely known as "Michel Temer", was the 37º president of Brazil - as well, the most unpopular one. Initially, Dilma Rousseff's vice-president, Michel Temer, became a highly criticized national figure because of his centralizing and highly self-serving nature. He is acknowledged as a corrupt politician and also a possible articulator of Dilma Rousseff's impeachment campaign, made in 2016 - for having declared support for the congressional ruling after having quarreled with the president. During his two-year government, he made decisions that contradicted the proposal of the government mounted by his predecessor (Dilma), which displeased most of the voters who voted for her. History Early Life Michel Temer was born in the Tiete municipality in the state of Sao Paulo and was raised in a rural setting on September 23, 1940, the youngest of eight brothers. His parents were Nakhoul "Miguel" Elias Temer and Marchi Barbar Lulia; they were Lebanese immigrants who moved to Brazil in 1925 to escape from post-World War I problems, along with three older brothers. Political activity Overall, the information gathered on Michel Temer says that it's quite likely that his activity as a corrupt politician began along with his rise on the political career. He has twice been a federal deputy and two times Chamber of Deputies's president, before being chosen to make the Dilma-Temer mate, uniting the PT and PMDB parties for the 2010 elections - PT supported the union thanks to the strong campaign in favor of the election of Dilma, quoted of Lula to assume the presidency and to maintain the party in the power. In the same year, Dilma and Temer were elected as President and Vice President respectively, and as early as in 2011, charges were filed that Temer could be involved in bribery charges, so an inquiry was opened. Gradually, Temer began to demonstrate a more opportunistic nature, initiating campaigns in favor of more candidates from the PMDB, his party, to occupy more public positions during the government in which he participated. In February 2013, Temer acted for the election of Deputy Eduardo Cunha for the leadership of his party, contrary to the wishes of Dilma. At the time, Temer told the president that he had the power to control Cunha. After being elected, Cunha began to tease the government, which caused Dilma to complain. Temer tried to counteract Cunha, but admitted that this was not possible. Subsequently, Temer's opponents considered this a "combined game" between him and Cunha. In 2014, Temer was again elected as Dilma Rousseff's vice president and both reinstated their positions on January 1, 2019. Eduardo Cunha was re-elected as President of the Chamber of Deputies and Temer assured that this time it would not compromise the government's plans - which, again, proved untrue, since Cunha broke with the government and dismissed the alliances between him and the PMDB. On August 6, a month after saying that there was no political crisis, Temer acknowledged the seriousness of the political and economic crisis and said that "one has the capacity to unite the country." The phrase caused estrangement between the president and the deputy, and some PT Ministers considered that Temer was conspiring against Dilma to assume his position However, some time later, Temer severed connection with Dilma's government and articulated a rapprochement with the opposition so that eventually, when the Impeachment Day arrives, he could take office. His justification, publicly, was that Dilma's ministry would have boycotted his presence within the government; and in that, alliances were broken, making Temer an intruder in the Itamaraty. In December 2016, the Impeachment process was filed by Eduardo Cunha and, after a sequence of disagreements between the president and his deputy, he confirmed his opposition to the current government, aiding in the process of exonerating Dilma. On April 11, a Temer audio file leaked to the media. In the audio, Temer spoke as if the impeachment process had already been approved and he was then the new president. He called for a "national salvation government" and rebutted the thesis that he would cut social programs. The leak occurred shortly before the Special Commission of the Chamber of Deputies voted against the case against Dilma. The audio generated accusations of treason and conspiracy of Temer against the president; Dilma herself classified him as "conspirator chief". In order for the impeachment to proceed, Temer began to personally negotiate with the party leaders to support the process. After approval of the admissibility of the lawsuit by the House of Representatives and the imminent temporary removal of Dilma by the Senate, Temer began to discuss proposals and negotiate positions in his government. At the inauguration ceremony, Temer called for the unification of the country, a "national salvation government", measures to overcome the economic crisis, rebalance of public accounts, social programs and the continuity of Car-Wash Operation investigations. In the exercise of his mandate, Temer had a turbulent government marked by various protests, a strong opposition to his somewhat obsolete and archaic methodology, which, like its predecessor, did not make significant progress in the social question - but advanced the issue economic development. Having formed a gang/criminal organization through his "PMDB" party and having been proven attested as a corrupt politician who answers to 10 criminal investigations, Temer, shortly after the end of the exercise of his mandate, where Jair Bolsonaro began to exercise, after the elections in 2018, Michel Temer was arrested on March 21, 2019, paying for his crimes against the nation. Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Charismatic Category:Blackmailers Category:Cheater Category:Conspirators Category:Criminals Category:Elderly Category:Extortionists Category:Imprisoned Category:Political Category:Power Hungry Category:Presidents Category:Saboteurs Category:Thugs Category:Usurper Category:On & Off Villains Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Psychopath Category:Grey Zone Category:Latin American Villains Category:Internet Memes Category:Male